1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to space dividing wall panel arrangements, and more specifically to new and improved arrangements for providing electrical service from the baseboard of such panels to the work surface of an associated desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space dividing wall panel members are used extensively in modern office buildings to provide efficient, comfortable work stations. Most work stations of a modern office require electrical power and telephone service, and many require data communication links between a computer terminal or computer and a centrally located data base. Space dividing wall panel arrangements are easily and quickly installed in a variety of different arrangements, and the electrical services to those work stations which require them must also be just as easily and quickly provided. Further, the provision of the various electrical services to the work stations must be accomplished in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116 discloses an interior space divider system of the type referred to above. Some electrical arrangements for open office systems utilize wire managers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,297 and 4,406,379. More or less permanent concealment of electrical wiring in the baseboards of the space divider panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,981; 4,278,834 and 4,593,505. Copending application Ser. No. 618,629, filed June 8, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,212 which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, as are the hereinbefore mentioned patents, discloses a terminal block mounting arrangement for the baseboard of an electrified panel assembly.
Various arrangements for the control and concealment of electrical wiring directly at the user's desk or work station are disclosed in U.K. patent application No. 2,086,148, published May 6, 1982, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,786,823; 3,883,202; 4,094,561; 4,163,867; 4,296,981; 4,372,629; and 4,433,630.